Graduation
by Inuluv
Summary: Kagome,Sango,Miroku and Inuyasha are all friends. But when They graduate from High School people start falling in love. Inuyasha and Kagome seem like the only ones not in love.But what happens when they both go on a online dating service?
1. Graduation

**Graduation**

"Kagome hurry up! We have to go!" Sango yelled.

"Shessh I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kagome yelled back.

Kagome walked down the stairs of her house.

"Wow, Kagome you look wonderful!" Sango said.

Kagome blushed at Sango's compliment. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that went up to her knees; her hair was in a bun with little strands of hair falling. Sango was wearing a purple long dress with diamonds (fake) imbedded in it; her hair down.

When they stepped out of Kagome's house they went in Sango's car.

"Thanks for driving to the graduation, mom had to buy groceries but would be there in time to see the graduation." Kagome said.

"No prob, I'll do anything for my best friend" Sango replied.

**At The Graduation **

The principle Kaede, was giving a speech of how well the students worked, and how she would me moving to a university to teach.

"zzzz" Inuyasha snored.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered/hissed.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha replied half awake.

"Keep awake!" Kagome whispered.

"Feh, who gives if the old hag is moving." Inuyasha snapped.

At that moment Miroku slipped a hand on Sango where it shouldn't be.

"Hentai!" Sango whispered, while digging her elbow in his ribs.

"Why, Sango I didn't mean it, I was just trying to spice up the moment."

"Now without further ado let thy students stand and enter the stage please." Kaede said.

**After the Graduation **

"Say, would you ladies like to go out for dinner?" asked Miroku.

"Sure, let me jus tell my mom" said Kagome.

"Ok, we will be here" said Sango.

"Mom I'm going with Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku to dinner ok?"

"Sure honey" answered Kagome's mom.

**At Ramen Frenzy **

"I can't believe Inuyasha dragged us here" said Sango, as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! At least we can eat Ramen" said Inuyasha with a mouth full of Ramen in his mouth.

"So where did you guys reply to?" asked Kagome

"Shikon University" everyone replied.

"Me to,"

"Can't wait till tomorrow no more school!" Sango exclaimed happily.

End of chap tell me if it was good REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Challenge

**Challenge**

Thank, you guys so much for reviewing it's my first fanfic!

**Shadow of a Lost Soul:** Wow thanks for writing! Oh yeah don't forget to update your story too!

**HalfDemonLuvr:** Glad to hear it HalfDemonLuvr!

**inu yasha lover144183:** I think your getting a little too excited! Just joking I am to:D

**kagometalim:** I know I hate lemons no lemons or here! Anyways is a lemon a fruit or vegetable? LOL

**Shikon-Jewel-Shards:** Yeah Inuyasha and his Ramenroll eyes

**Challenge**

Now that school is over Kagome didn't have to wear a uniform anymore. Sango had called and said she; Inuyasha and Miroku were going to the movies and was asking if she wanted to come to. Of course that meant getting outta bed early but at she could do something for the day.

"So Sango you picking me up?" asked Kagome.

"Of course!" said Sango.

"Ok then I better get dressed and ready for you to come" said Kagome in a rush cause she was always late.

"Ok but when I get to your house you better be ready!" Sango challenge.

"Your on!" said Kagome and she hung up.

Kagome rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower.

As Sango came out of her bedroom she met with her little brother Kohaku

"Hey Sango!" said Kohaku cheerfully

"Hey Kohaku, gotta run I challenged Kagome to get ready buy the time get over there" said Sango in a hurry.

"Ok" said Kohaku as Sango went down the stairs.

As Sango passed a table to go to the door her pet Kirara jumped on her shoulder.

Sango petted Kirara and sat her down next to her bowl and pored some cat nip in.

Sango ran out the door jumped in the car and drove away.

Kagome ran out the door just to see Sango drive in her driveway.

"Looks like it's a tie" said Sango.

"As if, I went out first!" Kagome said as she stuck her nose in the air.

Sango swatted Kagome's arm for fun.

"Ok ok it's a tie!" Kagome confessed.

As they drove the stopped at the stop light a car was next to them.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked over.

"Hey" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I bet we will get there first" Kagome said with a smirk. She knew Miroku was a slow driver.

"As if me and Miroku wi-"

Inuyasha didn't get to finish it because the girls were already off.

"C'mon Miroku! Hurry up will ya!"

Kagome and Sango swerved in to the first parking spot they saw. When they go out they saw Inuyasha and Miroku come in the parking lot, and parked.

"Told ya!" said Kagome.

"Not my fault Miroku is such a slow driver!"

"HENTAI!"

SLAP!

Inuyasha and Kagome looked over to where Sango and Miroku were, just in time to see Sango slap him. Now Miroku had a red hand print on his face.

"It's the hand!" Miroku pointed to his hand.

"It's cursed!" waving his hand in the air like a monk would

"What ever Miroku" Inuyasha said.

"Let's just go see the movie guys" Kagome said.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Inuluv


	3. First Day!

**First Day!**

**Shikon-Jewel-Shards:** Yeah I know he's hand is cursed in a different way but he always says that in the eps.

**HalfDemonLuvr:** I'm trying to make the chapters longer I just didn't know I was loved so much! XD

**Miss Krux:** Yeah Writing isn't my strong part, but hey it's the summer!

**inu yasha lover144183:** Here it is the chapter:D

Hey what happened to my reviewers? Am I getting boring! Neways at least I know you guys just forgot know I didn't update long but I might not be updating in a few days. Sorry but here's your chapter.

**First Day!**

Here it was the first day in Shikon University. Kagome was glad she didn't have to wear a uniform for University. Kagome Sango Inuyasha and Miroku would all be driving to there in one car. Kagome was wearing a cotton blouse with some jeans and flip-flops, she had her hair down. Sango was wearing a black T-shirt that said "Sassy" in hot pink, also she was wearing some jeans, she also had identical flip-flops to Kagome and her hair was in a high ponytail. Inuyasha was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. Miroku was wearing practically the same thing as Inuyasha but instead of a black T-shirt it was purple T-shirt.

"So who's going to drive" asked Sango.

"Of course, well I'm in a mood for driving s-"Miroku said but Inuyasha cut him of,

"Hell no! I'm not going to have sit through your boring SLOW driving. I'M going to drive." Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome giggled and Sango just went in the car and said

"Hurry up! I don't want to be late for the first day if University!"

"Were coming were coming!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha jumped in the driver's seat and Miroku headed for the passengers. Kagome and Sango were both in the back.

**  
At Shikon University**

"Hello and welcome to Shikon University." The principle named Mrs.Humonu (HU-MON-U)

"Oh great, another old hag like Kaede" Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered/hissed.

"Haven't you ever learned to respect your elders?" Kagome said.

"Feh" Inuyasha said annoyingly, and look away.

"HENTAI!" Sango whispered/hissed.

"This is hardly the time Miroku!" Sango hissed.

At this time she nudged Miroku in the ribs.

"Now I will introduce the teachers, for Gym is Mrs.Kaede…"said Mrs.Humonu

"Mrs.Kaede!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku said.

"English is Mr. Ramiro. Art is Ms.Yume…" Mrs.Humonu continued

"Gah... I'm so bored!" Inuyasha said.

**Later in Art  
**

"Now class I would like you to draw something as realistic as you can." Ms.Yume said.

"Kagome can I see what your drawing?" Sango said.

"Sure." Kagome held up her paper.

It was a beautiful drawing of there cherry blossom tree in her backyard.

"Wow Kagome, I never knew you drew so well!" said Sango.

"Let's see yours!" Kagome said.

Sango held up hers.

It was a beautiful drawing of a village.

"Same goes for you Sango! It's beautiful!" Kagome almost yelled

REVIEW!  
Inuluv


	4. Love in the air!

**Love in the air!  
**

Sorry I haven't updated it's because of school and everything one more thing I won't be posting the reviews anymore!

**Love in the air! **

Miroku and Inuyasha booth looked to the girls then back at there's. Kagome tapped Sango and pointed to Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango nodded and giggled a lil. They crept behind Inuyasha and Miroku and looked at the pictures. _'Wow Inuyasha sure has bad taste in art'_ Kagome thought. Inuyasha's picture was pretty much like a 5 year old. Same with Miroku. Sango had an evil smile on her face.

"NICE PICTURES GUYS!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha and Miroku practically fell off there chairs. Kagome had to bite her tongue from bursting out loud.

"Sango, do you have a problem?" asked Mrs.Yume

"Nothing Mrs.Yume just a little tickle in my throat" replied Sango.

"O-k" Mrs.Yume eyed Sango suspiciously.

RIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGG!

The bell rang signaling the students to go to there next class. Sango and Miroku walked side by side while Inuyasha and Kagome were doing the same but in front of them.

"My dear Sango" Miroku said,

"Do you think what I think?" continued Miroku.

"If it's not perverted yes" replied Sango with a smirk on her face. _'Inuyasha and Kagome are in love'_ Sango thought

Miroku put on a puppy dog face.

"Sango! I'm deeply ashamed. I am not perverted I just had this from my father." Said Miroku, feeling something.

Sango shivered then SLAP! The sound was echoing through the halls.

"Ugh! And just when I was thinking you had gotten over it!" Sango yelled at the now red faced Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped when they herd a SLAP! And turned around. Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped to see Sango yelling at a red faced Miroku. Which in pretty normal now.

"Hey Sango we better be going to Gym with Kaede." Said Sango gesturing for Sango to come up next to her.

"Feh, what ever." Inuyasha grunted.

"Hey wait up! We have gym to!" Miroku yelled to the girls as they started to walk down the hall.

Inuyasha caught up next to Kagome and Sango fast. Leaving a slow driver and a slow runner behind.

"Hey! Waitup!" Miroku panted slurring the word trying to save his breath.

**Gym **

At the gym Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku all went to get there weapons. Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga, Kagome with bow and arrows, Sango with Hiraikotsu and Miroku with magic thingy… A/N: LEAVE ME ALONE I DUNNO HOW TO SAY IT! Not Wind tunnel! It's in a modern world! Help in reviews plz! As soon and Sango and Kagome got there weapons they went to there gym teacher Mrs. Kaede and said hello.

"Hello Mrs. Kaede!" They chimed.

"Ahh... Girls! It's good to see thy!" Mrs. Kaede said

Inuyasha watched in the back '_MUST NOT SUFFER! I WILL NOT SUFFER HAVING MRS.KEADE! MUST GET GOOD MARK GYM!' _Inuyasha screamed in his mind. Inuyasha walked up to Mrs. Kaede A/N: Now calling her Lady Kaede and put the most fakest smile ever!

"H-hhhhiiii! LLLLLLLLAAADDDDYYYY KAEDE!" Inuyasha squawked saying Kaede in a high pitched voice.

"Jeezz Inuyasha take a singing class why don cha!" Kagome flinched when she heard it. Sango burst out laughing. When Miroku heard Sango laughing he came to Mrs. Kaede group and quietly slid his hand under Sango's….SLAP! Sango admittedly stopped laughing spun around and slapped Miroku so hard (OUCH)

"God Miroku! Always have to ruin the moment!" Sango yelled. Behind her were a scared Inuyasha and Kagome, never seeing Sango this mad.

Mrs. Kaede didn't seem too surprised.

_'That Miroku will someday get beaten to death some day!'_ Kaede thought.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! LET'S GET TO THE BATTLE GROUND!" Kaede said looking at her watch seeing having only 20 minutes left. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku almost jumped out of the skin. They never saw there Kaede yell like that before.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP I'M GIVING YOU AN R!" At that Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku jumped up at ran to the battle field****

**Battle field!**

"Okay people were going to have a battle…" Inuyasha didn't hear the rest all he heard was battle '…BATTLE...**BATTLE**... That means KILLING YES!'

"Oh and no killing Inuyasha" added Kaede

Inuyasha ear's went down SO CUTE!

"okay people pair up and well fight" said Kaede

REVIEW!

Inuluv


	5. Chapter 5

**So much for love…**

At the sound of pairs Kagome grabbed Sango sleeve.

"Ahh!" Sango yelped.

"Relax! It's me!" said Kagome.

Kaede looked around, there weren't enough people to go around.

"…in groups of 4" She finished.

_"Darn you Kaede!" _Kagome thought giving everyone who came near Sango and her death glares.

"God Kagome at this rate will never get partners!" Sango said. Sango scanned the field seeing who was left, and what to see was Inuyasha and Miroku standing in the middle of the field looking straight at them.  
_  
"DARN YOU KAEDE!" _Sango yelled in her mind.

"Inuyasha, Miroku why don't thy go with Kagome and Sango?" Kaede said gesturing to Kagome and Sango. Miroku had an evil smirk.

"Why yes we will Lady Kaede, yes we will" Miroku said not even looking at Kaede but at Sango, who saw this and pretended she didn't see him. Kaede rolled her eyes knowing what Miroku was thinking. Kaede took out her bow and bonked Miroku, knocking his mind out of his gutter.

"YAY! KAEDE!" Sango screamed out of no where. She was like a fan club of Kaede.

"YA- mrughfhrufh!" Sango didn't get to finish what she was going to say because Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, scratching her head and sweat dropped. In the end Inuyasha and Miroku had to go in Kagome's group.

"OKAY PEOPLE! LET'S GET OUR FIRST BATTLE GOING! KAGOME'S GROUP WITH KIKYOU'S!" yelled Kaede.

"_Ugh_" Kagome thought. Kikyou was the school slut, in other wise in love with Inuyasha but Inuyasha always would brush her of.

"BUT I CAN'T FIGHT MY INUPU! HIS MY BOYFRIEND!" Kikyou yelled.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kaede sighed.

"Then fight someone else ya ding a ling!" Kagome spit back.

"Ok I'll fight…YOU" Kikyou snapped back

"Like I care!" Kagome said feeling mad for a reason.

"Alright people let's just get the fight started!" said Kaede

Kagome got her bow and quiver full of arrows. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, and Sango took out her Hiraikotsu, Miroku took a bunch of scared suchers (sp?)

Kikyou did the same as Kagome and Naraku just took out poison, Kagura took out her fan and Kanna just stood there (A/N: Kagura and Kanna are GOOD in this story I just had problems thinking about more characters)

"GO!" Kaede said

Kagome took an arrow and aimed at Kikyou while Kikyou was trying to get Sango.Bling Kagome shot it and it cut the sleeve of Kikyou's blouse, just in time before Kikyou could have shot it at Sango. Kagome couldn't help but giggle as Kikyou stood there dumbfounded, and looked at her cut sleeve. Before Kikyou could say anything Inuyasha yelled WINDSCAR and aimed at Naraku. Naraku easily dodged it and threw poison at Inuyasha.

"Gah!.." Inuyasha screamed as the masama covered the field. Kagura did DANCE OF THE DRAGONS and cleared up the field. Sango took this opportunity to aim at Kanna. Kanna moved right in front of the attack from the Hiraikotsu and reflect it back to Sango (Ouch) WHAM! The Hiraikotsu came back and trapped Sango to a tree. Miroku ran up to Sango to try and pry the Hiraikotsu off from Sango. While Miroku was doing that Inuyasha and Kagome had there back Inuyasha did WINDSCAR and Kagome shot a scared arrow at the same time and EXPLOWSION when the smoked cleared up Kikyou, Naraku, Kagura and Kanna were on the floor. There were all knocked out of conscious. Kikyou and Naraku were the first to wake up and just in time for Kaede to say who the winners were Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

"InuPU! Sweetie! Could you help lil ol me off of the floor. In return I will give the best in the whole wide world" Kikyou said with a wink.

"Shut up Kikyou like I need it, when I can have the best kiss in the whole wide world with Kagome!" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"What? With that whore?" Kikyou said looking straight at Kagome waiting for her reaction.

"What the heck Kikyou!" yelled at Kikyou and admittedly ran up to her and started kicking Kikyou at her side.

"NEVER…EVER… CALL… ME… A…WHORE!" Kagome said giving Kikyou one last kick, correction HARD kick. Before Kagome could do anything worst to Kikyou Ayame and Kouga were prying her off Kikyou. Kikyou got up and said "Like a said a WHORE"

"What! Didn't I just say DON'T CALL ME A WHORE?" Kagome said flinging her arms and legs around. Ayame dragged Kagome to the girls change room. And put Kagome down on the seat.

"CHILL KAGOME!" Ayame yelled. That silenced Kagome for good.

"I hate Kikyou as much as you do. But ya don't have to go around beating her up!" Ayame said a bit more relaxed. At that the door flew in and Sango came in, panting.

"Good news Kaede said we could leave early." Said Sango. Sango looked over to the silenced Kagome.

"Is she ok?" Sango said pointing to Kagome.

"Yeah she'll be like that for a while." Replied Ayame, while she packed her things.

"C'mon Kags we have to meet up with Rin, at the Movies." Said Sango tugging Kagome's sleeve.

"Ok" said Kagome quietly, and packed her things.

"Look Kagome I'm sorry. I was just worried you would get hurt! I didn't want that to happen to my lil sis." Ayame said in a soothing voice. Kagome grinned. Ayame, her, Sango and Rin treated each other like sisters. They knew each other since they were in Kindergarten.

"Ok sis!" Kagome replied happily, and hugged Ayame.

"AHEM" Sango coughed.

"Oh yeah we can't forget Sango!" Kagome giggled. As she pulled Sango into the hug.

"Actually I was talking about… WHAT TIME IT IS! WE HAVE TO MEET RIN AT THE MOVIES!" Sango yelled the ending. Ayame and Kagome sprigged apart and hurried out of the school.

_"typical" _Ayame thought. Sango always wanted to be on time. They jumped into Kagome's BMW and drove to the movies while listening to "Welcome to my life" By Simple Plan. They arrived just to see Sesshoumaru drop Rin off of the movies.

REVIEW

Inuluv


End file.
